Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to paintball markers. More specifically, the field of the present disclosure is that of a paintball marker capable of interchanging between various firing modes and a method of interchanging between the various firing modes.
Description of the Related Art
Paintball markers are used in the recreational activity paintball, to shoot a projectile (e.g., a paintball) containing paint or a marking substance at an opponent. Paintball markers typically utilize compressed air or gas, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), to project the paintball from the paintball marker. In general, paintballs comprise thin shell encapsulates which are designed to break upon contacting an opponent thereby marking the opponent with the encapsulated paint or marking substance.
Most paintball markers share some common components. For example, paintball markers typically include a barrel from which the paintball is discharged, a trigger which induces firing of the paintball, a reservoir capable of holding a plurality of paintballs, and an intake for compressed air or gas.
Different paintball markers may also have different modes for firing paintballs. Manual paintball markers, for example, discharge only a single paintball per trigger pull while automatic firing paintball markers can discharge multiple paintballs per trigger pull. Although the discharge rate of paintballs with manual paintball markers is decreased, in some instances such as tournament play manual paintball markers are preferred or even required.